


I don’t want it to be just a memory

by RenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, L-Corp Publishes Books, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Lena should have never agreed to go along with Eve’s charade to get moved to first class, but it’s too late to backtrack now. Forced to spend the weekend in Tokyo pretending they’re married in order to close a business deal, they might discover that there’s more to what their first impression of each other led them to believe.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Eve Teschmacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I don’t want it to be just a memory

“Well, ain’t this all just peachy?” Eve scoffed under her breath when they announced on the speakers that their flight had been delayed for yet another hour.

Lena opened her book and did her best to ignore Eve. The boarding area was busy with people that, just like them, had been left stranded due to the delay. 

Everyone seemed to be in the mood for complaining or huffing, but no one would protest more than Eve, for sure. So the best she could do was retreat to the fictional world she was currently living in.

Eve shifted in her seat so her shoulder was grazing Lena’s. Lena could feel her eyes on her neck, but again, she kept concentrated on the page until Eve loudly cleared her throat.

“Do you need a mint?” Lena asked, trying (and failing) to keep her voice as sarcasm-free as possible.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Good,” Lena groaned.

“So tourist class sucks, huh?” Eve commented, after a few moments.

Lena refused to acknowledge Eve was talking to her.  
From the moment Eve Teschmacher had walked into the office with her designer boots and her overconfident smirk and for almost a year now, L-Corp had known no peace. She was highly capacitated, ambitious and a great incorporation to the board as the new head of the Marketing department, nobody was questioning that; but she was also cutthroat, condescending and sometimes plain rude. Lena had once found a poor intern reduced to tears in a bathroom stall because she hadn’t got Eve’s coffee exactly the way she’d demanded it.

Lena did not approve of her methods and neither did many members of the board. However, cold, hard numbers weren’t really her thing and she knew they needed someone competent to handle that part of the business lest the publishing house her father had founded and left to his four children could go under. Eve was such person: in just a few short months, she had gotten several of their authors in different best sellers lists for the first time, she had managed to get their representatives invited to minor conventions so they could scout for new talent and she had presented several arguments that looked more like carefully drawn battle plans about the untapped readerships they could be selling their products to.

In fact, the deal they were about to close to translate and distribute Japanese manga for five important publishing companies had all been her doing, so that’s why she had been sent to oversee the details of the negotiation. Because of a cruel twist of fate, Lena was the head of the Translation department, and therefore, the person who would be in charge of the final products should the deals be successful. Lena also happened to be fluid in Japanese and six other languages. So now there she was, forced to spend time with that cold-blooded devil for the next three days. Lena had always wanted to visit Japan, and she was not willing to let the fact Eve was there ruin that, so she had promised herself she was doing to do her best to ignore her.

Not that Eve made it any easier, given how she kept talking to her and interrupting her reading.

“I said…”

“Yes, I heard you the first time,” Lena groaned. “But there’s nothing we can do about it. The company didn’t think it was convenient for us to travel in first class.”

She didn’t mention that her older brother Lex, the current CEO of L-Corp, had always been a little uptight about what he considered unnecessary expenditures.

“Not because I didn’t ask, trust me,” Eve said. “But not all is lost.”

Lena was pretty sure she was going to regret it, but something in Eve’s tone made her raised her eyes at her. Eve smiled, and pulled a little box from her handbag.

“What is that?”

With a dramatic flicker of her wrist, she opened the box and showed its contents to Lena. There were two simple, golden rings resting in the black, velvety bottom. Lena looked at them, and then looked at Eve again, tilting her head in confusion.

“I don’t understand what you…”

“Did you know airlines are big into giving newlyweds complementary gifts?” Eve asked. “It’s a ploy to get them to recommend them to their friends, who are probably also getting married and going on honeymoon trips…”

“I don’t follow,” Lena admitted.

Eve stared at her with a crooked eyebrow, like she thought she was playing dumb on purpose to annoy her. And granted, Lena was perfectly capable of that, but she genuinely didn’t know where Eve was going with all of this.

“Newlyweds, Luthor,” Eve repeated, as if it was evident what she meant. “We could pass for a fairly attractive couple of ones, don’t you think?”

Slowly, Lena started to realize what she meant, and once again, she couldn’t help but to be equally surprised and disgusted at her moral ambiguity.

“No,” Lena said, simply and returned to her book.

“Oh, come on, it will take ten minutes,” she said. “You don’t even have to say anything. I’ll do all the talking. You just have to wear the thing and smile and go along, like a good wife would.”

“That would still make me complicit,” Lena protested.

“And we could be taking away from an actual couple of newlyweds.”

“Please.” Eve snickered. “How many people honeymoon in Japan?”

“You should take that into consideration. The airline stewardess could see through your ruse.”

“Nobody ever sees through my ruses,” Eve declared, proudly. “I am far too smart.”

Lena added conceited to the list of defects she disliked about Eve.

“I’m not wearing the ring.”

“Okay, then.” Eve shrugged. “You wanna spend fifteen hours in a tightly confined space sharing a single armrest, that’s your choice. Honestly, I’m kinda flattered you wanna be so close to me. I gotta warn you, though: I’m gonna take a pill to knock myself out the minute we’re on the air, and I drool when I sleep.”

Reluctantly, Lena raised her eyes from the book again. Eve was showing her a shit-eating grin, like she already knew she had won with that simple argument. But Lena didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. Not just yet, at the very least. Just a few seconds more…

“Alright, fine,” Lena groaned. “Give me the stupid thing.”  
Eve dropped it directly in Lena’s open palm. The satisfaction in her face made Lena nauseous. 

She didn’t have time to regret it, though: five minutes later, their flight was finally announced.

“Put your arm around me,” Eve instructed as they were walking down the jetway.

“Why?” Lena groaned.

“Oh, just do it,” Eve said, and she practically lunged herself at Lena, so she had no choice but to obey lest Eve tackled her down and they ended up rolling towards the plane’s door.

“You know, this could warrant you a sexual harassment lawsuit,” Lena warned her, still not amused by the whole ordeal and the fact that now Eve’s arm was around her waist.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere near your ass,” Eve said. “Now, smile.”

Lena wasn’t so good at that, but she still tried: she stretched her lips to show her teeth, in what was without a doubt the fakest smile ever mustered in the history of humankind.

“No, that’s terrible, don’t do that.” Eve shook her head. 

“Ugh, never mind. Here we go.”

They crossed the plane’s door to be greeted by a brunette stewardess, whose name plaque indicated her name was “Vasquez, S.”

“Welcome to Oceanic Airways,” Stewardess said, showing them a big smile. “We’re sorry for the delay, we hope you have a pleasant fly!”

“Thank you!” Eve said, in an enthusiastic tone of voice Lena found incredibly genuine. “We’re so excited, I can’t even tell you!”

Eve made sure to wave her hand right in front the stewardess, so the golden ring glimmered right before her eyes.

“Oh, you’re newlyweds!” the stewardess exclaimed, her eyes opening wide with excitement.

“Yes,” Eve replied, smiling so wide Lena hope it wouldn’t hurt her face. “We got married just last week, it was fantastic. And now we’re going to Japan! Lee has always wanted to visit Japan…”

“Honey, I don’t think the nice lady wants to hear about it,” Lena interrupted her, because there was a mean-looking lady standing right behind her and tapping her foot against the floor. “We’re holding the line; we should be heading for our seats.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie.” Eve giggled. “I just, oh… this is so exciting!”

“Yay!” said the stewardess.

Eve pulled Lena towards tourist class, without letting go of her smile.

“Well, that didn’t work,” Lena sighed, as she watched the really tiny seats they would have to crouch over during the flight.

“You’re a woman of little faith, Luthor,” Eve replied, and sat down with the same smirk and the same confidence that Lena had sure had got her everything she had.

However, this time Lena didn’t think it would be so easy, so she stood on the tip of her toes to put away her handbag when the brunette stewardess came down the hallway.

“Hey, guys, so I spoke with the captain,” she told them. “And we happen to have two free seats in first class. We can move you there, if you want.”

“Really?” Eve said, throwing Lena a ‘What did I tell you?’ look before adopting her excited bride persona again. “Oh, my God, thank you so much! We couldn’t possibly…”

“Please, I insist,” said the stewardess. “I love seeing newlywed couples!”

That made Lena feel like shit for lying to her. Though, granted, the first class seats were pretty comfortable. The complimentary champagne wasn’t bad either. Still, she was morally obligated to protest:  
“You’re a horrible person, Eve Teschmacher.”

“Yes, I am,” Eve admitted, taking a sip from her glass.

“But if your conscience bothers you so much, you can always go back to tourist class.”

Lena shut up and drank her champagne.

“Oh, don’t make that face, Luthor,” Eve laughed at her. “Just think thirty-six hours from now, we’ll be drinking sake and deciding what we’re going to spend our big, fat check on.”

That was true, Lena reasoned. She only had to stand Eve for the flight, the time they’d spend there, and the flight home. Then she could go back to pretend Eve didn’t exist around the offices.

Eve looked outside the window as the plane began moving.

“You know,” she commented. “I always did want to visit Japan.”


End file.
